sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Private Roleplay with Sonicsilva1 (Alexneushoorn)
Silva came with the idea for this. I liked it, so I made the page. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Asonja\Jason the Dragon/Sonicsilva1 Asonja the Hedgehog/Sonicsilva1 Zikuto the Wolf/Sonicsilva1 RP Asonja the Hedgehog laid down near a large tree, groaning a bit. "So bored...Very bored..." Meanwhile, on Bygone Island, 2036... Liam just finished packing his stuff. He put his sword in a holster tied around his waist and put a backpack on his back, then walked downstairs. Liam: Mom, dad, I'm going on an adventure in the past. Dave Monteiro: Okay. Be careful. Zooey Monteiro: Come back when you're done, okay? Liam: Will do. Liam walked out the door and to a secluded place. He then pressed a few buttons on his time watch and beamed to 2016. Asonja's location, 2016... A bright light appeared near Asonja, a loud explosion occured and Liam emerged from the light as it faded. Asonja covered his eyes for a second, groaning at the bright light. When it faded, he saw Liam. "Well, that's a surprise...What year did you just come out of?" Liam: 2036. "Huh, pretty far kid." Asonja says, getting up. "So, what're you here for?" Liam: I came here for an adventure. Back in my time, things are boring. That's why I cam to 2016, because there's a lot of action here. My name's Liam, by the way. Liam Monteiro. "Pleasure to meet ya. Asonja the Hedgehog." He nodded and stretched. "So, want to go out to eat? I know a shortcut." Liam: Sure, let's go. He goes behind a tree, making sure Liam followed. After he did so, he takes him by the arm and they fell through the ground. They then appeared in a steakhouse, where no one seemed to noticed they teleported in. Liam: Hey, that's a neat trick. Where'd you learn that? "It's a long story. Now please, take a seat while I go order. What would you like? They got literally everything." Liam: I'd like a carbonade with mustard sauce. Liam then took a seat. Asonja went to the counter and ordered Liam's meal and his meal. He sat down later. "So, what's it like in the future?" Liam: It's really peaceful in the future. Most of the villains that live in this timeline have either been defeated or killed in my timeline. It's really great, but also boring. That's why I often come to 2016 for some adventures when I'm bored. "I see. In this timeline, the villains are the main priority, mainly like the fall of the protagonists and things like that. That's why I want to be a hero at some point. Unfortunately, I do not have strength whatsoever. I don't eat, I don't train..." He shrugs, his sleeves showing rather awfully skinny arms. Liam: That's a shame. You look like you're full of potential. Maybe I could train you. After we've had our meals, we can train somewhere. "Sure, I can do that. I might have to warn you, I'm a horror show. Very disappointing performances, I'll tell you that for sure." Asonja says, looking at the waitress bringing the food. Asonja got a rather small steak, medium rare. Liam got exactly what he wanted, surprisingly this dish never exists in this time. Liam: Don't worry. My dad always says: 'Patience is important when teaching someone the ways of combat.' I mean, my dad taught me how to sword-fight, and I sucked at it at first, but I quickly mastered the art of it. No matter how long it will take for you, you will become a combat master eventually. (Just so you know, I'm not a fan of sword fighting myself because of that shitty Sonic and The Black Knight game. I don't even know why I'm letting Liam use a sword. XD) (Surprisingly when I first got my hands on Sonic and the Black Knight, I didn't think it was bad. I thought it was actually pretty good, but not the best. I'm probably dead by now since I just said that XD) "I suppose that's true..." Asonja says, of course seeming to doubt that fact mentally. "I'll see if I can think about it. Some friends of mine force me to train and it never works out." He took a small bite out of the ridiculously small steak. (*points double barreled shotgun at you* You were saying? >:C) Liam slowly ate his much bigger carbonade. Liam: Why do you underfeed yourself? (At least Sonic 06's gameplay was bad. The music was actually the only good part. .3.) "I'm just...not that hungry." He says. It was actually because he's suffering from major depression. (It's just like Nintendo's Shigeru Miyamoto said: 'A delayed game is eventually good, a rushed game is forever bad.' That's a reason why Sonic 06 was bad, amongst many other reasons. Sonic and the Black Knight was, in my eyes, bad because Sonic is not supposed to use weapons. That's like giving Batman a gun or making Superman a murderer. Heard a few music tracks from the game on Youtube, and the only thing good about the game, was the music. The rest was just uncreative shit.) Liam knew there was another reason for the underfeeding. Liam: I know that's not the real reason. Don't be afraid to tell me. I might understand. Asonja seemed to stop, and looked up at him. He was silent for a moment, thinking. "It's because I believe I know don't have any potential. I'm hated by many people, considered annoying, weak because of my lack of useful powers..." Liam: That's a shame. If you just stand more positively in life, you'll do much better. Liam then realizes something. Asonja's parents were killed by Eggman, just like his parents were killed by Joe Chill. (Liam has this creepy psychological talent to know everything, just like Sherlock Holmes.) Liam: Do you...Do you happen to have witnessed your parents being killed in front of you when you were young...? Asonja stopped entirely like time itself froze. He let go of his fork carefully like it was about to burst in the slightest aggressive movement. He nodded slowly. "Yes...I did." Liam saw glimpses of it, and a young hedgehog going up against Eggman's base with a knife in hand, and red eyes. There was a huge gap between that event and his parents getting killed, like a 1 month gap. Liam shivered at the glimpses, then straightens himself. Liam: Well, so have I...I was 5 years old...My parents and I were just walking down the street one night when my parents were shot by a creepy man with a gun...Mom died on the spot, and dad was dispatched with haste...And I was sent to an orphanage...I'm sorry if I brought up memories you didn't want to think about... "It's fine...I don't mind them as much anymore. I've made plenty of mistakes..." His eyes glistened in a blood red, an eerie smile flickering on his face, but it vanished so quickly. "Anyway...we should finish up so we can go train." Liam: Yeah. Liam finished up his steak and got up. He got up as well, and pushed open the door. Apparently it was so difficult for him to open the door, he had his back against it so he could push. Liam took Asonja to a forest to train. Once they got there, Liam got an old sword out of thin air and handed it to Asonja. Liam: Every swordfighter starts somewhere. Let's start with a warming up. Liam got out his sword and got ready for the warming up. Asonja struggled to carry the sword, but managed to hold it up. It was shaking too. "R-right...lets begin..." Liam nodded and swung his sword at Asonja. He moved out of the way, still holding the sword...at least trying to. He didn't swing back. Liam: Hmmm...Maybe we should train your muscles first. Good thing I always carry 1 KG dumbbells with me. Liam got two 1 KG dumbbells out of his backpack and gave them to Asonja. Liam: This should give you some muscle power. He takes them, struggling a bit. He knows that a kilogram is about 2 pounds, but it's kind of sad that he was struggling to lift a single kilogram. Liam: I know something that'll make this more fun. Can someone turn on some epic training music? (He's basically breaking the fourth wall now. XD) 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor starts playing as Liam and Asonja are training. As the training continues, Asonja becomes stronger and better at combat. (Welp, that's what happens.) After about 2 or 3 days, they try again at sword combat. Asonja was still feeling a bit cowardly in this situation, but he gripped the sword. He tried filling himself with confidence and reassurance. Unfortunately he's not good at either of those things. Liam: Don't worry, you can do this. Liam charged at Asonja with his sword. He managed to block the blow, backing off a bit. He broke the block and attempted a horizontal swing. Liam blocked the swing and thrusted his sword carefully at Asonja, trying not to hurt him. He backed off from that, his shirt a bit ripped from it. He didn't really care at this point and he tried again. Liam blocked the attack once again. Liam: You're learning fast, my friend. Now try to hit me without injuring me. Asonja was unsure how to do that but he took the hilt of the sword and attempted to hit his shoulder. Liam shoulder was struck and it started bleeding. Liam screamed in pain. "AHH! I'M SORRY!" He dropped the sword. He didn't know what to do. Liam: GET ME TO A HOSPITAL, QUICK! He nods and picked him up. He teleported to a hospital with most of his power and set him down to a chair. The nurses came over and saw Liam, taking him to the emergency room. Asonja sat there, seeming to cradle a bit. About 30 minutes later, Liam walked out with his shoulder and part of him arm bandaged. Liam: Asonja, I'm back on my feet. Nurse: That'll be 200 rings for the treatments, please. Liam nodded and paid 200 rings to the nurse. Afterwards, he and Asonja left the hospital. Liam: Maybe it's smart if we don't use our swords on ourselves anymore. "Y-yeah...Agreed..." Asonja says. He seemed to have accidentally triggered a memory, probably missing information from his past. Liam: I have an idea. Let's train your shooting skills at the nearby shooting range. Liam took Asonja by the arm and they went to the nearby shooting range. He seems nervous by that but agreed to go anyway. The shooting range staff gave Asonja shooting range glasses and a pistol. Staff Member: We all gotta start somewhere, kiddo. Let's start with a pistol. Just hit those targets, and everything will be fine. He looked at the target and aimed the pistol. Another flashback seemed to set him off and he shot the pistol WAY off the center of the target. At least he hit it. Staff Member: Not bad for a first time, kiddo. Keep trying. "R-right..." He tried aiming again, trying to ignore the flashback going on. He could see a robot-like creature with a gun for a hand on the left and metal wings. He shut his eyes and shot again, this time dead center. He had a slight look of utter dread, like he killed a person that was replaced with the target. Staff Member: Are you okay, kiddo? He put the gun down ad rubbed his eyes. "Y-yeah...I'm fine..." He replied. "Just a bit...shocked that I got bulls-eye on the second try..." He lied. Staff Member: Okay. Well, if you keep up the good work, we can try some bigger guns too. "Alright...s-sure." He nodded. He already had the gun down. "I just need to...use the restroom." Staff Member: Okay. Restrooms are down that hallway. Meanwhile, Liam was drinking a can of cola. Liam: Soda in this timeline is delicious. He saw Asonja return with a pale face and some toilet paper wrapped around his wrist. There was some blood on it. Staff Member: Shit, son! Why are you bleeding?! Liam: Asonja! What happened?! "It's...nothing..." Asonja lied. Liam: Don't lie to me, Asonja! You probably cut your wrist open! Asonja unwrapped it, revealing a deep knife cut. "I already did." He says, wrapping it again. Liam: I'll take you to the hospital...again... Liam paid the Staff Member for using the shooting range and rushed Asonja into the hospital. The nurses walked over and took Asonja to the emergency room. Liam sat down on a chair and played guitar while waiting. It strangely took longer than when Liam was in the hospital. Something was probably wrong. Liam: Hmmm...It's taking longer than when I was here. I'm gonna check. Liam walked over to the emergency room and opened the door. He then looked inside. They had Asonja in a strait jacket, trying to get out of it. It turns out they were trying to stick a needle into his arm, but his fear of needles made him go a bit crazy. "NO! I DON'T WANT A NEEDLE!" He shouted, trying to get out of his jacket. The nurses and a few doctos held him down. Liam was surprisingly calm. He walked into the room and hit Asonja on the head with his guitar, knocking him out. Liam: There you go. Now you can give him a needle. Liam walked out the room and sat back down on his chair, and continued to play guitar. They seemed a bit surprised that worked and they gave him the needle. After that, it didn't take as long. They let him out with a glove-like cast on his right hand where his cut was. The doctor said it was self-inflicted harm with his switchblade. Liam nodded, paid for Asonja's treatments and walked outside with Asonja. Liam: Why did you cut yourself with your switchblade? "It's uh...a personal problem that I have when I'm put into serious stress..." He answered, and looked as if he was in serious trouble. Liam: You look scared. Is something wrong? "Well...usually when I do this I get in huge amounts of trouble by everyone. I get yelled at or even smacked for my ignorance." Liam: Okay. Well, you shouldn't be slitting your wrists, even if you miss your parents. They wouldn't have wanted you to be doing this sort of thing. Trust me, I miss my parents too, but I never think of suicide. "I know, I try to tell myself that. But, I wanted to save them but I couldn't." Liam looked at his time watch, then back at Asonja. Liam: I have a time watch which grants the wearer the ability to travel through time. If you want, we can go back in time so you can save your parents. "...I don't really want to ruin the past though. I know what damage it can cause." He can tell that he wanted to go and save them badly, but he knows the consequences. Liam: That is true...Well, what should we do next? He thought about it for a moment, suddenly getting confident and a bit smug. "Forget what I said about earlier. We're going to save my parents." Liam: Well, if you know the consequences, then let's do it. Liam pressed a few buttons on his time watch and beamed himself and Asonja to the day his parents were killed. They were transported to a house. Liam saw a younger version of Asonja laughing and playing with a dark grey ball. He saw his parents, a light-blue furred cat with pink hair and a dark grey wolf with brown hair. Something wasn't right already. Liam has come to the conclusion that Asonja wasn't born at all, but adopted. Apparently he wasn't told yet. (Btw, I have an exam today. I'll be back at about 12:00 PM EST Dunno what that is for you, hope it's not too late) (In my time, that would be 21:00 PM. I got one more day of school tomorrow and then I got recreation on Saturday from 10:00 AM to 16:00 PM, but after that I'm free.) Liam: *inside his mind* Oh my knight's charms...Asonja was adopted...His heart is probably broken now... Liam then looked at Asonja. Asonja was looking pretty sad eyed at his 'parents'. "Man...it feels so long ago..." He put his hands together to his chest. Liam: Asonja...Are you okay...? "Yeah I'm fine...just getting a bit nostalgic that's all..." He says, trying not to cry. Liam: Here, need someone to cry to? Liam held out his arms. Asonja tried resenting against that but he hugged him and cried for a moment. So much for an 'Emo nature'... Liam: It's alright, I understand how you feel. Let's make sure they don't die this time. After Asonja finally calmed down, he nodded. "Right...the robots should be coming momentarily." Liam nodded, got out his sword, and snuck outside without anyone seeing him. He looked around for robots. None so far. It seemed pretty normal. Asonja then came out, joining Liam but doesn't have a sword with him. "I can't find any weapons so I guess my fists?" Liam: I guess, but you could also use this battle axe. I always keep one with me in case I lose my sword. He handed Asonja his battle axe. "Uhh..okay." He carried it with two hands. Normally his arms would be crushed by now but the training montage made it a bit easier for him to carry. It was still a bit too heavy for him but he got used to it eventually as they waited. Liam got out a pair of binoculars and watched into the distance with it, checking for robots. Suddenly, a pod shows up, releasing a bunch of robots just meters away from them. The father noticed them and told the mother to get Asonja and run inside. It was time for Liam and the real Asonja to get moving. Liam: Let's go, tin cans... Liam charged at the robots and sliced them to robo-bits. Asonja didn't move as quick and got up to help Liam. He skidded to a halt, gripping his weapon nervously as a gang of robots neared him. Liam: Come on, Asonja! You can do this! Do it for your parents! "R-right...for my parents..." He muttered, then yelled and swung the axe horizontally, cutting them almost perfectly in half. He tried to stop himself but the axe was heavier than him and he spun around one more time unintentionally, making him dizzy for a short second. (While I'm roleplaying, I'm watching Julia Child's cooking show 'The French Chef' on Youtube. XD) Liam: Good job, Asonja! Keep going! Liam jammed his sword through the metal chests of a few robots. As the past was being altered, Asonja was slowly starting to fade away. He took this chance to do what he always wanted to do; to fight. He took the axe and ran ahead of him slicing and dicing every robot he could see. "We need to hurry Liam before I vanish! Get all of these robots eliminated when I disappear!" He shouted to him. Liam: Okay! Liam defeated all of the remaining robots, then looked at Asonja fading. Liam: What have I done...? Asonja's lower body was just about gone. He still collapsed like he had them, dropping his battle axe. "This rush...what is this feeling...?" Liam: Asonja, I'm so, so, sorry! I promise I'll take over your duties back in your time! Anything in order not to be arrested by the time police! "Look, don't worry about it...! Nothing will change, I'll still remain the same but just more...confident of my abilities. My parents will still die but at least I'll know what it's like to be strong..for the first time." He managed a weak smirk at Liam. "Just think of it as a reset. I won't know you, so just introduce yourself again to me. I'll still be at the same place we once met. Train me like no one else, you get me? I want to experience this feeling 24/7." He did a weak chuckle, his upper body now starting to vanish. Liam nodded. Liam: Alright, I'll train you as hard as I can. "Good...See you on the other side, brother...!" He managed a full-on smile, before completely disappearing, particles flying off to the East from the wind. Liam saluted the just disappeared Asonja, then pressed his time watch and beamed back to 2016 to meet Asonja again. He appeared at the place where he and Asonja met and looked around. Like he said, the new Asonja just layed there under an oak tree. He wore the same clothes, same thing as before. He just didn't jump like the other one did. He opened his eyes and got up. "Well, this a surprise. I bet the future has gotten better hasnt it?" He smirked a bit. Liam smiled. Liam: I bet it did. So, you up for some training? "Training? Oh sure! I'd love to!" He clenches his fists in excitement. "I've been training nonstop for 5 years and I've never had anyone to train with. This'll be exciting!" Liam: *inside his head* He's a lot happier now. I'm happy about that too. Liam nodded and he and Asonja went to lift some weights at the nearby gym. Asonja then ran on the treadmill at top speed it can go. He was a bit disappointed that it still wasn't fast enough for him. Liam did some push-ups as he watched Asonja run. (Sorry I'm late) He smirked and turned off the treadmill and went to its main control center and started to tinker with it. After he was done, he activated the treadmill. It was starting to speed up more than it should. (To celebrate my favorite act winning Holland's Got Talent 2016, I'm drinking a beer and listening to some happy country music. :D) Liam smiled at Asonja and started boxing. (Oh. Are you allowed to underage drink there? XD) Asonja's treadmill was at the point where no human could run that fast and he still kept up. It was going more than 50 miles per hour. (I normally drink alcohol free beer, but we're out of that, so I'm drinking one with 2% alcohol right now. No way I'm getting hungover with that stuff. XD) Liam: O.O Wow, that's amazing, Asonja. "I'm not even at my limit!" Asonja smirked as the treadmill went faster and faster. Soon it went over 60, 70, 80, and soon to 100. Liam: Awesome! His feet were becoming a blur at this point, seeming to make a figure 8 the more faster he went. Soon, it went to 125, his maximum limit. "There! Just about a few hours at this speed will likely make me go 150 by tomorrow!" Liam: Let's keep training like this. You're definitely becoming stronger. Liam paid for using the gym and he and Asonja walked out. Soon, they were at a fast food joint having a milkshake. Liam: Cheers, on a good future. "Cheers, mate." He clinked his Vanilla milkshake with his and drank. "Thanks for havin' me. I haven't had this much fun with anyone for months. It's great to see someone like me loves training now." Liam can notice he's a bit less pale, and some muscles were starting to show. He was still a bit skinny, but muscles were showing up. Liam: I totally agree. Training is really fun. If we keep this up, we'll be powerful warriors in no time. "Heh...you got that right." He took another sip of his milkshake and he took a bite out of his burger. It was rather massive and this was the first time Liam ever saw Asonja eat. "I haven't had any involvement in getting rid of villains in a while. Robotnik hasn't been doing much lately. I think he's still focused on the other blue hedgehog." Liam: Yeah, I bet. I'm glad everything is going fine in life for you now. Liam took a bite out of his burger as well. It had a lot of cheese and ketchup on it. "You must love ketchup. Here, take some more." He aimed his hand at a full ketchup bottle from two tables away and it flew right into his hand. He passed it to him. "Here ya go." Liam nodded and put more ketchup on his burger. The top of the ketchup completely tore apart from the bottle and ALL of the ketchup spilled out onto the burger. Asonja tried to stifle his laugh. Liam: Aw, barbells. Oh well, gonna try to eat it anyway. Liam ate the burger, despite all of the ketchup on it. Liam: Boy, that was a good burger. Liam finished his milkshake and waited for Asonja to finish his meal. Suddenly, Asonja started to look a bit more...pale. He didn't feel as hungry as he was. He seemed to remember something that wasn't worth going back on. Liam: What's the matter, Asonja? He seemed to tense up a bit. "Are you aware of the...rumors going around here about the...Colossi?" He spoke quietly, like he wanted this to be a secret. Liam: *quietly* What the F-word are those? "They're are giants. As big as buildings. Rumor has it that there are more and they have sons...and they're strong as all hell. Even I may think I'm strong, it fills me with dread and makes me feel...weak and helpless..." Liam: Man, that sucks. Are they here on Mobius? He nods. He was back to the regular Asonja from before, tearing up too. "I just...can't explain my feelings about myself. I was never able to. I don't have any special power other than telekinesis! It's the lamest power as far as anyone knows! I'd rather be able to burst myself into flames or...something like that..." Liam: *inside his head* He's back to his old self again...That sucks... *to Asonja* Well, I'll help you fight those giants. "Well it's just a rumor...but just hearing about their existence makes me wish I wasn't born...And you cannot defeat them, they're immortal...you can't even hurt them as far as I know..." He was hugging himself, at least that's what it looks like but he was just gripping his trench coat. Liam: Well, Yankee Doodle-doo. Then we're screwed. "I'm aware...but it's just a rumor, they were eradicated 10,000 years ago...at least I hope they dont have sons or...anything like that...I don't even know who my REAL parents are. My birth certificate doesn't even say who my parents are." He muttered the parts about his adoption. Liam: <:c Liam looked around, then back at Asonja. Liam: Feel like going for a swim to forget about all this for a while? He looked at him for a moment, then looked away seeming to be embarrassed. "I cannot swim." Liam: Oh. Well, we could still go to the beach. You can sit around while I swim. "I suppose...I just need to go back to my apartment and grab a few things...I'll take this food back with me." He gets up and wrapped his burger and took his milkshake. Liam: Okay, I'll wait at 12th Street. Liam walked out the restaurant and went to 12th Street. He went back to his apartment which wasn't very far and he went inside. He sat down and groaned, rubbing his face. "Jesus...why am I freaking out over something so little?!" He hits a table, and it doesn't snap .Normally it would with his strength but it didn't. "Nobody is better than me...I hate being bested..." He gets up and goes to his bedroom and into his cabinets. He looks around and finds green sweater with a yellow stripe in the middle, brown pants and brown shoes. He groaned at them and got dressed in light clothing. He put on sunscreen and his phone. Later he met up with Liam. "I'm back.." Liam: Trust me, a day at the beach will do you good. Liam and Asonja went to the beach. As soon as they got there, Liam dove into the water and started swimming. Asonja just sat at where high tide would usually strike. He had no umbrella or chair to sit on, so he just sat on the hot sand. He went to his phone and just played games on it. Suddenly, a wave came crashing in, and Asonja was caught in it. The wave dragged Asonja into the ocean. "AHH!" He tried gripping onto the sand, but nothing worked. All he could do was watch the ocean drag him in. "LIAM!" Liam saw it, and swam over to Asonja, but another person got over there first. Liam: What the? The person was a female orange Merhog with a yellow tail. This was Merna the Merhog, an old love interest of Sonic. She dragged Asonja onto the shore and then got back into the water. Merna: Are you okay? He coughed out water, groaning a bit. "Y-yeah...I'm fine. Thank you for that...I can't swim..." He coughed a bit more. Luckily he wasn't coughing directly at her, just at the ground. Merna: Okay. Well, you're lucky I was nearby. Liam swam over and recognized Merna. Liam: Hey, you're that Merhog girl I've been frequently dreaming about! Merna: And you're that fox boy I've been frequently dreaming about. Asonja blinked a few times, saying into his head 'Oh boy, it's one of those "You're meant for me because we met in our dreams" moments...' He had a look of a mix of disgust and jealousy as he thought this. He didn't seem to notice that. (Merna is about Sonic's age, Liam is 8. But there's relationships between people with a huge age gap. I mean, Tina Turner is in her 70's and has a boyfriend who's in his 40's. Madonna is in her 50's and has a boyfriend in his 20's or something. I wouldn't mind Liam and Merna being a couple, actually. C;) (I know, he was being sarcastic. x3) (Okay. XD) Merna: Say, do you boys feel like going for a swim with me? I got something that'll help you guys swim. Merna got out two shark tooth necklaces. The shark teeth were glowing. Merna put one around Liam's neck and one around Asonja's neck. Suddenly, Liam and Asonja's bodies started tingling and their legs went numb. Liam: Huh? I can't feel my legs. "Uhh...mine to..." He says. He looked down at his legs to see why he couldn't feel them. Liam and Asonja's legs were fusing together. Eventually, they had grown two fish tails. Liam had a blue Merfox tail and Asonja a light green Merhog tail. Asonja was also no longer wearing a shirt. Liam: Oh my Gosh, I'm a... Merna: Merfox. Now that you guys have fish tails, you'll be able to breath and talk underwater. Liam: Awesome! Merna: I know. You boys ready? Liam: I am. You too, Asonja? Asonja was a bit too shocked at what just happened. "Uhhh...s-sure?" He looked at the two, but not directly in the eyes. Merna took Asonja's hand and pulled him into the water. Afterwards, she took Liam's hand too and they dove under the water. They then started swimming. Liam smiled. He was amazed at all the sea creatures he saw. Asonja didn't move most of the time. He quickly avoided any fish that came near him, making him yelp a bit. He stayed near the surface, but was still under the water. "I'm...not sure I'm comfortable with this but...it's still pretty..." Merna: It certainly is pretty. And don't worry, it's okay to swim deeper. It's really fun deeper in the ocean. Liam: I bet. Liam and Merna held hands as they swam. Asonja felt a bit jealous for a moment but stayed where he was. He did go a bit deeper but when it got darker he yelped and swam back up near the surface again. Merna: Don't worry, Merbians can see in the dark underwater. Nothing to be afraid of. He was silent for a moment, but shook his head. This was out of his comfort zone and refuses to face his fears. He thinks negatively 24/7, and believes something is mentally wrong with him as it gets worse. At least, that's what can be assumed. Merna: What's with your friend? Liam: He's pessimistic all the time. That's all. Merna: That's a shame. You should be more optimistic, Mr. Hedgehog. That'll make life much easier. "I know but I can't...seem to face them. I'm scared." Liam can get deeper into him: It appears he has Autism, PDD-NOS to be specific. He has social interaction issues along with communication issues, and cannot develop to new routines or enviornments very well. This explains quite a bit as well, but it seems too much to take in. (I have Autism Spectre Syndrome, and I basically have those same disabilities, so I understand how Asonja feels.) Liam: Let me talk to him. Liam poked his head above the surface and pulled Asonja up so they could talk. Liam: Asonja, do you happen to be autistic? "Uhh...y-yes. Pervasive Developmental Disorder, Not Otherwise Specified. I'm also a Pessimist, Introvert, Misanthropist...you get the picture." Asonja says, looking away. (Glad I got someone to understand, because Asonja is basically my real life self. Whatever mood Asonja is in, I am the same.) (I had a feeling about that. During my puberty, I really disliked school. Teachers verbally, physically, mentally and emotionally abused me, and the bullying didn't make any better. Because I keep holding on to the past, I'm quite depressed and negative most of the time, but since I go to this day center, my personal teacher has been helping me to get a little more positive in life. So far, it's been helping a bit.) Liam: It's okay. Nothing to be ashamed of. (I'm the same way, excpet the students were highly rude to me and kept calling me names by the way I looked and the way I originated from like I have explained earlier. After moving, my Autisim took control me. I begged my parents that we must move back to the North and live happily, but she said we cannot and I have to get used to the changes. I wasn't, because of my Autisim. After 7 years, I've becomed accustomed to the way I've been treated and it soon became a daily thing.) "I know but...I just can't get myself to do it by myself. I hate trying new things, and I'm afraid I won't like it..." (That's a shame, man.) Liam: Don't worry, Asonja. You got me, and I'll get you through it. "Thanks...I appreciate it. I'm just not used to this right now.." He replies. (Yeah, a friend of mine thinks that I can change either way, but he's not really helping) (I see.) Liam: Okay. I'll go tell Merna we'll have to go swim another time. Liam dove back underwater and swam over to Merna. Liam: Merna, Asonja's having some issues, so we'll have to swim another time. Merna: I understand. You can keep the necklaces in case you wanna swim again. Also, here's my shellphone (Funny wordplay. XD) number, so you can call me. Merna handed Liam her shellphone number. Merna: See you soon. Merna kissed Liam on the cheek and swam off. Liam blushed and swam back to the surface where Asonja was. Liam: Okay, I told her. She gave me her shellphone number so I can call her. She also said we can keep the necklaces in case we wanna swim with her again. He nods, still looking away from him. "Right. Lets go back to shore." He swam back to the beach, and takes off the necklace so that his legs can return. He was shakey a bit as he stood up, but he stood just fine. Liam crawled out of the water and took off his necklace too. His legs came back and Liam stood up. Liam: So, what should we do now? "I think I'm just going to go back into my apartment for the rest of the day...or tomorrow maybe. You're welcome to come in at any time. It's just down the East. I can follow you to it if you want me to." He says. He had a look of jealousy for a moment, but it was hard to tell if it was jealousy itself or a different emotion. He just looked...tense. Liam: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Liam walked to a nearby hotel and rented a room there. He then went to sleep. He went to his apartment and stayed up pacing the room until about 3:00 AM. He still couldn't sleep so he just watched TV. He looked at his shark tooth necklace, sighing at it. "Why does she even care about me enough to give me this? She likes Liam more enough to give him her phone number...Rubbish." He puts the tooth on the coffee tables and continues watching TV. (I gtg get dinner. If this is the last time we rp tonight, I'll wish you g' night.) (Sure. I'm gonna go downstairs and do some things, and might go to bed after that. G'night to you too.) (I'm back, incase you're still here) (Alright, I'm awake. Now just gotta wait 'til you're here.) The next morning, Liam woke up after yet another dream about Merna. Liam: It was nice to finally meet Merna yesterday. I wonder if Asonja's already awake...I'll just wait a few hours. Liam went to eat breakfast, then went back to his room to watch tv. Asonja had stayed up all night watching TV. His eyes were getting heavy, but he growled at himself and continued watching. "This is your punishment, you little sh*t..." He muttered to himself. He eyed the shark tooth necklace but ignored it again. Liam had walked to Asonja's apartment and knocked on the door. He grumbled a bit and opened the door. Liam can notice the bags under his eyes. "Oh...hey Liam. What's up...?" Liam: Dude, you don't look too good. Did you stay up all night? "Kinda, yeah..." He yawned. The TV was still on. "I do that alot when I'm stressed. I have sleeping disorders..." Liam: That must be pretty hard... Liam stretched his arms and got out his phone. Liam: Maybe a little chat with Merna might cheer you up. I noticed you were a bit jealous of how Merna and I get along yesterday, so I was thinking: 'Maybe this'll cheer him up.' "Okay..." He shrugged at that like he didn't believe it would help but he'd give it a shot. Liam handed Asonja the phone and Merna's number. He took it tiredly and slowly put in the number. Liam could tell he was a bit nervous doing it since he has never really...done this before. Merna: *heard over the phone* Hello? ^-^ "Uhh...h-hey Merna. It's me Asonja...How's uh...everything going?" He asked. He wasn't stuttering but he had to pause to think because he's so tired. Merna: I'm doing fine. I got up early this morning so I could explore sunken ships. It's really fun. Once you get over your fear of the dark, you and Liam should try it with me. "I'd...be welcome to...I think?" He says. "But I just...think that you and Liam should be together and not like...Liam and I with you because then I get a bit...uncomfortable." Merna: Alright. Well, let me know if you're up for something fun. I'd really like to know you better. ^-^ By the way, is Liam there? "Oh yeah he is...uhh...here ya go." He passes the phone to Liam, blushing like a tomato. Liam chuckled and then started talking to Merna. Liam: Hey, Merna. Merna: Hey, Liam. How's it going? Liam: Good. I had a dream about you again last night. Merna: Really? I had a dream about you too. Feel like coming to my grotto? Liam: Sure. You'll have to lead the way, though. Merna: Sure, I'll come over there right now. See you soon. Liam: Okay. Liam hung up. Liam: I'm gonna visit Merna's residence. What are you gonna do today? "I dunno..." He sighs. "I usually just stay in here like always. I don't do much fun things but train when I'm feeling stressed." A pink echidna girl (Not Julie-Su.) standing near Liam and Asonja heard what Asonja said and walked over to the boys. ???: That's quite a shame, Mr. Hedgehog. Maybe you could spend the day with me? "Uhh...m-maybe? Who're you, by the way?" ???: I'm Emma the Echidna. Who are you? "I'm...Asonja. Nice to meet you...E-Emma?" It was as if he was asking that he was pronouncing her name right. Emma: Yes, you're pronouncing my name right. Wanna get a coffee? "Uh...s-sure!" He nods a little bit of it and went to her. "I've been dying to get some energy..." He yawned. Emma: Okay, let's go then! She pulls Asonja by the arm to a nearby coffee shop. Liam: Have fun, Asonja! Liam walked to his hotel room, got his stuff out of it and went to the beach. He walked into the water to a point where he was able to swim. He put on his shark tooth necklace and gained his light blue Merfox tail. He then waited for Merna. Not long after that, Merna arrived. Liam: Hey, Merna. Merna: *hugs Liam* Hey, Liam. Did you sleep well? Liam: Yeah, I did. And you? Merna: I slept well too. Well, let's go. Liam: Yeah. Liam and Merna dove under the water. Merna held out her hand. Liam took it and the two swam off to Merna's grotto. Meanwhile, with Asonja and Emma... Asonja drank some coffee sitting across from Emma. He thanked her earlier for buying the coffee, but hasn't talked that much afterwards. Emma: You're pretty quiet. Tell me some more about yourself. "Well, there isn't really that much about me..." He answered. "I'm uhh...introverted a little bit...a Pacifist...and that's about it really." Emma: You look like you have autism. Do you have it? "Y...y-yeah I do." He looked a bit embarrassed by the fact, but accepted it nonetheless. Emma: It's okay. I have a little brother with autism, so I understand. "Alright...that's cool." He replies and drinks a bit more of the coffee. He wasn't much of a conversationalist. Emma: My father owns a really successful company which holds thousands of employees. My mother is a fashion designer with her own clothing line. She makes clothing for both males and females. She also makes unisex designs, which can be worn by both genders. What about your family? He stopped drinking for a moment, as if she struck a personal subject. He put his cup down normally and replied. "I'm adopted. Both of my adopted parents are dead and most likely my real parents are dead too. It's pretty cool that your parents do awesome things. I lived in the poorest regions of the country, having to farm for food, and all that stuff. Unfortunately, Robotnik's killing spree was starting to spike and we made the mistake of getting discovered. I fortunately escaped with my life by people who looked a lot like Liam and myself yet older. He vanished and I never saw my look-alike again." Emma: Oh no, that's terrible! I must've brought up memories you didn't wanna think about. I'm so sorry. "Nonono, it's fine. I'm a bit over it now. I didn't do much with my real parents or adopted parents anyway. I'm not really sure if I have any relatives either." He states. He remained stoic as possible because on the inside he really want to just burst into tears. He never knew what it was like to have a real family. Emma: Okay...Well, maybe some more coffee might cheer you up. Emma walked over to the counter and ordered another coffee for Asonja, then came back to Asonja with the coffee. He took it, drinking a bit more of it. "T-thank you. It does cheer me up a little bit." Emma smiled. Emma: Good. You're really cute. Maybe you'd like to date some time? Asonja swallowed a bit harshly after hearing that, starting to blush. "Oh? Uhh...s-sure! Where do you want to go?" She can tell he wanted to say the compliment back. Emma: Maybe go bowling? I'm quite good at bowling. "Sure! I like bowling too. Just not as...good." He laughed a bit, embarrassed by that, but he accepts the invitation. Emma: Cool. Let's finish our coffee and go. (I'm gonna take a little break. I'll be back soon.) (Kk.) Asonja nods and finishes up his coffee. He was mentally confused about this warm feeling in his chest which felt like tranquility. He seemed smile at this feeling as if it was the first time in years that he has experienced this. (Alright, back.) Emma walked outside to the bowling alley. Meanwhile, with Liam and Merna... Liam and Merna swam and entered a cave which features a lot of cool buildings made out of stone, coral and the like. Merhogs were swimming about the city. Liam: Wow, cool cave! Merna: Welcome to Mertopia! Up in the palace, the Queen of the Merhogs was on the balcony. (Both Merna and the queen are from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. The queen doesn't look like a Merhog herself, but I'm visually pretending she does look like one. Also, I'm not sure if Merna's a princess or not, but I'm gonna pretend she is one.) The Queen: I'm Queen of the Merhogs. You must be Liam Monteiro. Liam: I'm indeed Liam Monteiro, at your service. *bows* Queen: My daughter Merna has told me a lot about you. You're an amazing little one. Liam: You never told me you were a princess, Merna. Merna: Did I? :3 Liam: Anyways, it's nice to be here. Queen: In the dreams Merna had about you, you played guitar for her. Can you do that now too? Liam: Yeah, but I don't have a guitar with me. Queen: Don't worry. We have plenty of instruments. A female Merhog gave Liam a guitar and swam off. Liam: Okay, everyone, I'm gonna be playing you a song they love back on land. It's called Rocky Mountain High by John Denver. Liam started playing and then sang.'' '' After he finished, all the Merhogs clapped and Merna kissed him on the forehead. Liam: <3 Queen: Liam, you were amazing! Liam: Thank you, ma'am. Queen: Well, feel free to do what you like. Merna, can you be his guide down here in the deep blue sea? Merna: Alright, mom. Queen: Good. I'll be seeing you guys soon. The Queen swam off. Merna: Feel like exploring sunken ships? Liam: Sure. Merna: Okay. The two swam off. Back with Asonja and Emma... Asonja stretched as they walked to the bowling alley. "So, how good are you at Bowling? Like, making Turkey's every 3 rounds?" Emma: Pretty much. I have like 126 bowling trophies in my room at home. I've been bowling since I was 6. Asonja looked a bit nervous at that and looked away. "Oh uh...wow that's...impressive." She realized that he never played Bowling before in his life. Emma: Have you never played bowling before? That's okay. I'll go easy on you. "W-well...no. You can go easy if you want, I'm not much of a competitive person. I usually like the arcade areas in Bowling allies." He says, seeming make some motions with his hands representing his shy personality. Emma: If you say so. We could also play video games at the local arcade. "Alright, sure. Is the place around this corner or is it the next?" He asked. Emma: It's around this corner. Emma and Asonja entered the arcade. Asonja looked around for a while, not seeming to notice this Arcade before. He turned his $5 bill into quarters and he looked around. "Hmm..." He gasps at a machine and goes up to it. "No way! It's DDR! I haven't seen this thing in years! I thought they got rid of this!" (What does DDR stand for?) (Dance Dance Revolution. REALLY old dance game XD) (Ah. XD I've heard of a Super Mario version which was released on Gamecube. Haven't really played it, to be honest. I was too young to play video games during the Gamecube era. I do own a Gamecube, which I got when I ordered Super Mario Sunshine on internet. Haven't played it in years.) Emma: Ah, I've heard of that game. Up for a round? "You're on." He smirked and inserted his coins. He chose a song and difficulty that was actually challenging. Some people stopped what they were doing to watch. "You're gonna get stomped to the ground. This is my jam." Emma nodded and got ready. Soon a crowd started to gather. Once the song began and the arrows started coming in, his feet started to go. For his first time in 5 years, he's still got fast feet. Emma couldn't keep up very well with Asonja's lightning fast feet. He slowed down a bit for her, even though Emma was actually winning but just by a narrow margin. "Oh god, you're actually beating me!" He says. The crowd was really tense, sometimes cheering a bit too. Emma smiled and started breakdancing on the arrows. "Oh dang!" Asonja shouted over the cheering crowd. "Two can play it that game!" Asonja did the same thing, trying to pick up speed. Soon, they were tied up and 2 minutes left of the song. Emma did a few flips while she was at it. The entire arcade was just filled in this exact moment. Asonja was a bit amazed at her skill, but took it a step further. He did a 360 corkscrew flip and then danced backwards, facing the crowd. Emma can see that he was getting perfects everytime. Emma: O.o ASonja smirked at her and then he flipped back to normal position. "Nah, I won't go that hard on ya. I'm too nice." He chuckled. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay